Cock A Doodle Doo!
by Yuka Hasumi
Summary: On their prehoneymoon, Yuuri finds out something shocking about the men of Shin Makoku. YAOI. Yuuram. TINY hint of GwendalxGunter. Should there be a sequel? Please read and review! I beg of you! Enjoy!


**This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fic. It's gonna be a oneshot, my friend dared me to do it, so, oh well… here goes. (I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I don't usually write stuff like this…) YAOI WARNING.**

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any part of Kyou Kara Maou, especially its babe-licious characters… -cough-Wolfram-cough-and-The-Maou-cough.. Although I SO wish I did…**_

Yuuri stared at it.

He stared some more…

…… more staring….

… Nope. No difference. His eyebrow twitched in confusion.

"Are we gonna do this or not, Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice broke his concentration.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri started "Um… why is your… cock in that shape…?!?!"

Wolfram was sitting on the bed naked. Yes, they were gonna do it. It was their pre-honeymoon after all. Apparently, there is another Shin Makoku tradition that Yuuri had no idea about.

They were in their room. Going to do it. And both of them conveniently forgot to lock the door. Great…

Almost instantly after Yuuri had blurted out his question, Conrad opened the door and came in to check on things. The couple just stared back at him.

"Conrad!" Yuuri blurted out yet again "Shouldn't you be worried that your brother's cock looks like… looks like **that**?!?" he pointed at Wolfie's cock.

"Not at all." Conrad's answer was cool and calm "For as you can see…" Conrad took his pants off "… the men of Shin Makoku have cocks that curl up to resemble snail shells… for some reason."

Yuuri gawped "B-but why do they look like snail shells?!?! Mine is…" Yuuri took his pants off "… just normal! And straight! It doesn't **curl **or anything!"

Wolfram yawned "Ha… How boring."

Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram "Well, then how is there gonna be any penetration when it's all curled up like that?!"

The door was still unlocked, let's remember that Yuuri's second blurted-out question was immediately greeted by none other than Gunter, who ran in after hearing the commotion in the room. Lucky Gunter gets to run into a room occupied by three men who have their pants down. He stood at the door, slightly frozen, before…

"HEIKA!!!"

"G-gunter…" Yuuri began "Is yours like theirs too…?

"Why, of course, Heika!" Yes, you guessed it. Gunter took his pants off "I am just the same as any man in Shin Makoku! Why, what an interesting one you have, Heika! It must be from another world!!"

"Will you two get out already…?" Wolfram's irritated voice halted Gunter's ramblings.

"What's all the commotion in here?!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the booming voice. Yes, Gwendal walked in to find four men who have their pants down. His eyebrow twitched madly. "Ahem… like I was saying. What's going on here?!"

Yuuri sighed "I guess yours looks like theirs, right?"

Gwendal's eyes narrowed "I don't have to answer that." With that, he turned around swiftly and left the room.

"Wait, Gwendal! Let me see yours!!" Gunter pulled up his pants and ran after Gwendal. A distant but booming "NO!!" could be heard.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone." Conrad said as he pulled up his pants "I think Wolfram will explode if I stay in here any longer. I'm sure he'll settle any other doubts you have about this matter."

Conrad made his way to the door "Enjoy yourselves! And do try to keep it down, you wouldn't want to wake the whole castle… oh, and I think it would be a good idea to lock the door if you're going to do that…" he winked and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuuri locked the door and sat on the bed next to Wolfram. "Well, that was…unexpected" he sighed.

Wolfram put his arms around Yuuri's neck and brought him close. "Any other stupid questions, wimp?"

"You know what? I'm tired. Let's just make love and you can show me how to penetrate, okay?" Yuuri whispered as he proceeded to lie on top of his bride. Wolfram smiled seductively. "Oh, don't worry. I'll show you."

No one in the castle slept that night…

Owari

**Haha… oh well. Once again, I am so sorry for writing this! Oh well… Please review, okay!! I allow anonymous reviews, so review away! **


End file.
